Facebook
by thisxgirlxlovesxrice
Summary: This is why there wasn't any computers in Soul Society. Because things like facebook happen. All one shots. Mostly Ichigo & Karin. If any ideas feel free to review & message me!
1. This is why you don't add Isshin

**Facebook 1:** This is why You don't add Isshin Kurosaki

**Isshin Kurosaki:** is now friends with **Ichigo Kurosaki** and **twelve different people**

**Isshin Kurosaki:** ohhh this "facebook" Is fun... FUN FUN FUN FUN!

(ten minutes Later)

**Isshin Kurosaki:** FACEBOOOOOOK!

**Isshin Kurosaki:** I'm bored. My children are so mean to me ):  
><em>(<strong>Rukia Kuchiki<strong> and** Toshiro Hitsugaya** like this)_

**Isshin Kurosaki:** WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Isshin Kurosaki:** blah blah blah blah blahhhh, oh no! someone's dying! Brb facebook!

**Isshin Kurosaki:** just saved a life. Horraaay for me!  
><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki:<strong> BAKA! STOP IT! Your spamming my fucking newsfeed!  
><strong>Isshin Kurosaki:<strong> WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT SON?

(twelve minutes later)

**Isshin Kurosaki:** My son just removed me as a friend /3  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki: <strong>Baka goat chin /)_- (**Toshiro Hitsugaya **likes this)


	2. An overprotective Baka

**Facebook 2: **an overprotective baka

**Toshiro Hitsugaya** and **Karin Kurosaki** are now friends (**Kisuke Urahara** and **twelve others** like this)  
><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki:<strong> NANI? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY SISTER? DISLIKEDISLIKEDISLIKE  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> Ichi-nii, your being a little... I dunno like an overprotective baka (**Toshiro Hitsugaya** likes this)  
><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki: <strong>I do not approve of this!  
><strong>Toshiro Hitsugaya:<strong> no one approves of your face & guess what, it still looks the way it does (**Karin Kurosaki** and **Rukia Kuchiki** like this)  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> LOLOLOL, shit man. Only if there was a love button. Daaaaamn, who knew Toshiro had jokes.  
><strong>Toshiro Hitsugaya:<strong> Aye, I can be funny sometimes baka.  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong>... Sure you can "Hitsugaya-Taichou" (**Rangiku Matsumoto** likes this)  
><strong>Toshiro Hitsugaya:<strong> oh just shut up Karin.  
><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki:<strong> WHAT YOUR ON FIRST NAME BASIS?  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> maybe mom dropped you as a baby -_- (**Toshiro Hitsugaya** and **eight others** like this)

**Rangiku Matsumoto** tagged **Karin Kurosaki** and **Toshiro Hitsugaya** in a picture:[_it was a picture of the two of them sitting down on the soccer field. Karin was in a pair basketball shorts and a white tank top, her hair in a messy bun. She was using her lands to support her up as a soccer ball was on her stomach. Toshiro was sitting beside her, cross legged in grey jeans and a black polo shirt. He rested his elbows on his knees as he was talking casually to her_]  
>(<strong>Rukia Kuchiki<strong>, **Isshin Kurosaki**, and **58 others** like this)  
><strong>Rangiku Matsumoto<strong>: awwww! Taichou has a friend!... or maybe more?  
><strong>Isshin Kurosaki:<strong> my little baby girl's growing up. Tear tear. wait a second! LITTLE SHIRO KNOWS MY DAUGHTER?  
><strong>Toshiro Hitsugaya:<strong> nani? Taichou? Wtf? and when was this taken? & taichou...don't call me that  
><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki:<strong> I'M GONNA SLICE YOU INHALF WITH MY BANKAI TOSHIRO!  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> whoaaaaaaa... baka goat chin was your taichou?... Toshiro. My dad can't even take a beating from ME. & when was this taken? O.o  
><strong>Rangiku Matsumoto:<strong> when Karin & Taichou were practicing and I brought you guys food...  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> yeaaah, next time. water will do. (**Toshiro Hitsugaya** likes this)

**Ichigo Kurosaki** to **Toshiro Hitsugaya**: Where are you? I'm gonna bankai your ass!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** Next time I play soccer with Rin-chan, I'm gonna make sure not to go easy.  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> HA! BAKA I WON! Fair and square! You did not go easy you little liar!  
><strong>Toshiro Hitsugaya:<strong> Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Oh you will never know will you! (:  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki: <strong>REMATCH! YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN~  
><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki:<strong> WHAAT? NICKNAMES? OOOOH TOSHIRO STOP HIDING FROM ME!

**Karin Kurosaki** tagged **Toshiro Hitsugaya** and **12 others** in a photo. _[It was a picutre of Toshiro holding a sign that said "kurosaki is better than me". His hair was neon pink and he was shirtless with an annoyed sign on his head_] (**Rangiki Matsumoto** and **19 others** like this)  
><strong>Toshiro Hitsugaya:<strong> I hate you.  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> I'm sorry? What's that? I'm better than you! Oh thanks Toshiro 3(:  
><strong>Toshiro Hitsugaya:<strong> you do know it's going to take a while before my hair becomes white again right? -_-  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> Which is why I asked you to dye it duuuuh !  
><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki:<strong> A HEART AND A SMILEY FACE? TOSHIRO YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** Baka Ichigo won't leave me alone & is now attemping to break down my office doors... great -_-* (**Karin Kurosaki** likes this)


	3. Couples everywhere

**Couples are Everywhere pt 1.**

**Karin Kurosaki** to **Jinta Hanakari:** dude...  
><strong>Jinta Hanakari:<strong> Don't. Start.  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki: <strong>I'm sorry man :\  
><strong>Jinta Hanakari:<strong> Don't trip, it's whatever now -_-  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> don't block me out dude, you know it isn't whatever.  
><strong>Jinta Hanakari:<strong> Karin.. Not now...

**Kisuke Urahara **to **Karin Kurosaki:** What has happened to Jinta? D:  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> umm, you know.. cough cough*  
><strong>Kisuke Urahara:<strong> ooooh... poor dimbwit.. (**Karin Kurosaki** and **Ichigo Kurosaki** likes this)

**Karin Kurosaki:** Even though it hurts, you gotta let go. Move on & find some other person who can make you feel like you can do anything. Just cos' they got no love for you don't mean that someone out there doesn't (**Toshiro Hitsugaya**,** Rangiku Matosumoto**, and **13 others** like this)

**Jinta Hanakari** to **Karin Kurosaki:** ayo. Meet me up ?  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> suure? when?  
><strong>Jinta Hanakari:<strong> in an hour & the usual spot

**Jinta Hanakari** and **Karin Kurosaki** are at **Karakura Downtown Park**

**Karin Kurosaki:** Best friends are making you laugh so hard you need to pee when you feel like your in a shitty mood. Buy you food when you don't have any money or food on you. And can talk you through any hard shit. (**Rukia Kuchiki**,** Toshiro Hitsugaya**, and **34 others** like this)

**Jinta Hanakari:** thanks to my dumbass best friend **_Karin Kurosaki _**I'm feeling better. (**Karin Kurosaki** likes this)  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> anytime [:

**Yuzu Kurosaki** is in a relationship

* * *

><p>(next day)<p>

**Rukia Kuchiki** and **Renji Abarai** are in a relationship (**40 others** like this)

**Orihime Inoue** and **ishida uryuu** are in a relationship (**39 others** like this)

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** ... Not much to say anymore.

**Karin Kurosaki:** ohshit, yesterday just dealed with some bullshit. And today.. More bullshit. Shit.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** my amazing little sister decided to drag me out of bed so we can hang out today.. Yay -_-

**Karin Kurosaki **tagged **Ichigo Kurosaki **in a photo:[_in the picture was Karin making a funny face as Ichigo turned to have his face filled with strawberry ice cream. Ichigo was smiling while shaking his head]_ (**Isshin Kurosaki**, **Orihime Inoue**, and **8 others **like this)

**Toshiro Hitsugaya** and **Momo Hinamori** are in a relationship (**43 others** like this)

**Karin Kurosaki:** Couples are everywhere lately but who needs that? I got my best friend, my baka brother, a bunch of junk food, and a scary movie marathon. YEE, the single life! (**Jinta Hanakari** and **Ichigo Kurosaki** like this)

**Karin Kurosaki** added 35 new photos to the album** BAKACREW!  
><strong>_[a picturee of Jina hiding behind Ichigo while Ichigo is trying to get away]_ ( **Ichigo Kurosaki **likes this )  
><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki:<strong> LOLOOL, THAT LITTLE WUSS!  
><em><span>[a picture of Karin in the kitchen on Ichigo's back as Ichigo carries all the junk food with much struggle]<span>_ (**Karin Kurosaki** and **Ichigo Kurosaki** likes this)

**Karin Kurosaki:** AHHA! Jinta's crashing the night, so first person that goes to sleep gets drawn on by me! (:

* * *

><p>(Next morning)<p>

**Karin Kurosaki** tagged** Jinta Hanakari** in a photo: MUWAHAHA YOU FELL ASLEEP FIRST LOSER FACE! Props to Renji's tates! _[picutre of Jinta's face, drool coming from the side. He has a french marker mustache and a devil beard. And wannabe copy tatoos of Renji]_ (**Kisuke Urahara**, **Isshin Kurosaki**, and **32 others** like this)  
><strong>Renji Abarai:<strong> seriously -_-  
><strong>Rukia Kuchiki:<strong> AWE HOW CUUUUTE! MINI RENJI! :D  
><strong>Jinta Hanakari:<strong> You baka, PAYBACK TIME!~

**Karin Kurosaki: **good night last night with my brother & best friend and today I'm gonna play some soccer with my best buddy !

**Karin Kurosaki:** Don't break a pinky promise cos' I'll break your pinky, promise. (**Rangiku Matsumoto**,** Orihime Inoue**, and **43 others** like this)  
><strong>Toshiro Hitsugaya:<strong> are you forreal ? -_-  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> shit yeah, i'm 'forreal'. I take promises seriously.  
><strong>Toshiro Hitsugaya:<strong> You need to grow up, promises are for little kids.  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> gtfo Hitsugaya.

**Rukia Kuchiki** to **Ichigo Kurosaki**: Yo strawberry! Long time no talk! We should hang out! [:  
><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki: <strong>busy... sorry.  
><strong>Rukia Kuchiki:<strong> hit me up when your not then [:

**Jinta Hanakari** to **Karin Kurosaki**: YO DAWG WHAT'S CRACK-A-LACKIN?  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> I should have never shown you rap /)_-  
><strong>Jinta Hanakari:<strong> but that made you laugh riiight? Ohyee I'm a bombdizzle best friend.  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong>...no.. just.. no..lol.

**Karin Kurosaki** is at **Karakura Mall** -with **Jinta Hanakari**, **Yachiru Kusajishi, Hanataro Yamada **and **Ururu Tsumugiya.**

**Jinta Hanakari** posted a picture. _[behind them was the whole mac store. Karin giving the wtf face, Jinta do the same but on the other side while Hanataro, Yachiru and Ururu make silly faces in the middle]_

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Haven't kicked it with the old school boys in a while! hittin' up the mall

**Karin Kurosaki:** LOL, what do you do when you see your best friends crush? Oh well I just push my best friend into the wishing fountain. (**Ichigo Kurosaki** likes this)

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **just saw my little sister push Jinta into the fountain. Damn, wish I took a picture!


	4. Couples everywhere pt 2

**couples are everywhere pt. 2**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** When a "good" friend gets pissed at you for no reason -_-

**Rukia Kuchiki:** that sad moment when you feel like your best friend is ignoring you.

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** awe, everyone seems to be having fun without me :\

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** LOLOL, Jinta you baka! (**Karin Kurosaki**, **Yachiru Kusajishi**, and **2 other people** likes this)  
><strong>Jinta Hanakari:<strong> ASDJFLL;! now they all think I'm a freakin' perv!  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> you kind of are?  
><strong>Jinta Hanakari:<strong> I'm tellin' Ichigo about the.. cough cough*  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> screw you best friend!  
><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki:<strong> what *cough cough? O.o

**Isshin Kurosaki** to **Toshiro Hitsugaya:** Yuzu said that you called asking for me?  
><strong>Toshiro Hitsugaya:<strong> hai, taichou I need to ask you something in private...

**Karin Kurosaki:** just no... -_-

**Rukia Kuchiki **is now single  
><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki:<strong> what happened?  
><strong>Rukia Kuchiki:<strong> lol, that was a dare to put Renji as my 'boyfriend' :3

**Karin Kurosaki:** LOLOLOL, DYING. OF. LAUGHER.! (**Rukia Kuchiki**, **Jinta Hanakari, **and **3 others** like this)

**Jinta Hanakari:** BUWAHAHAHA. Ichigo you are really a moron ! Karin & I have found something to make us laugh when we feel like shit now ! (**Karin Kurosaki** likes this)

**Karin Kurosaki: **I love my boys and all, but forreals. People out there. I. Do. Not. Like. Any. Of. Them. Seriously. (**Toshiro Hitsugaya** likes this)

**Jinta Hanakari:** _Karin Kurosaki & ichigo kurosaki _U jelly_?  
><em>**Karin Kurosaki:**AHAH we know Ichi-nii iss~  
><strong>Rukia Kuchiki:<strong>... I don't get it O.O  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> inside joke ahha.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya **is now single

**Karin Kurosaki:** that awkward moment when _Rangiku Matsumoto _tells you something really crazy when she's drink... (**Toshiro Hitsugaya, Isshin Kurosaki, **and** 18 others** likes this)

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** couples are everywhere? Nah, now it's all about the single life! Psh _Jinta Hanakari & Karin Kurosaki_ and I started that! (**Karin Kurosaki** and **Jinta Hanakari** likes this)

**Karin Kurosaki:** Fathers be good to your daughters, daughters will love like you do. Girls become lovers, who turn into mothers. So mothers be good to your daughters too~ (**Yuzu Kurosaki**, **Rukia Kuchiki**, & **34 others** likes this)


	5. Oh no, chick flicks

**A/N:** there's gonna be a few OC characters [: Most are just bullshitted names. ooh & sometimes they will be in reguar pov

* * *

><p><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> You jelly ? (**Jinta Hanakari** likes this)  
><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki:<strong> STOP THAT ALREADY!  
><strong>Rukia Kuchiki: <strong>still don't get it...

**Jinta Hanakari **to **Karin Kurosaki:** My arm hurts.. I WONDER WHY?  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> ahahhaha! Lessoned learned. Do not take my food.  
><strong>Jinta Hanakari:<strong> fatass  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> You know it !

**Yuzu Kurosaki** is now singe

**Ichigo Kurosaki** to **Kisuke Urahara:** you can tell Jinta that he can have his shot now! LOL. (**Karin Kurosaki** likes this)

**Karin Kurosaki:** I love it how everyone else on facebook can tell if someone likes someone but then there are those who are stupid and oblivious to anything.  
><strong>Renji Abarai:<strong> cough cough, Ichigo. (**Karin Kurosaki** likes this)

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** To all those people who like my little sisters, break their hearts. I'M GONNA FUCKING BANKAI YOUR FUCKING FACE! (**Isshin kurosaki**, **Toushirou Hitsugaya**, **Jinta Hanakari**, & **2 others** like this)

**Karin Kurosaki:** mhmm, haven't played soccer in a while. Oh wells, gonna play some bball with Ayame Tomoya

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** _Rukia Kuchiki_ is soooo cooool! I love her, she's amazing and has the best drawings in the whooooooole wide wooooorld. While I suck at everything and owe my whole life to Rukia. (**Karin Kurosaki**, **Rukia Kuchiki**, & **50 others** likes this)  
><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki:<strong> ... RUKIA!

**Toushirou Hitsugaya:** asdfjk; (**Ichigo Kurosaki**, **Isshin Kurosaki,** & **3 other people** like this)  
><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki:<strong> I feel you bro.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Like this status for a "remember when..." (**Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, **& **32 others **likes this)

**Ichigo Kurosaki **to **Rukia Kuchiki:** Remember when I went to soul society to save your life? And you repayed me by yelling at me? Remember when you drew a mustache the first time I met you because you suck at drawing? Remember when you hacked my facebook and I made you buy me strawberry icecream. (**Rukia Kuchiki** likes this)

**Ichigo Kurosaki** to **Renji Abarai:** Remember when I was so close to beating you but baka byukuya was in the way...

**Karin Kurosaki:** oh no. Yuzu thought it would be fun to have a sleep over... And we're watching the biggest chick flick of all chick flicks.. The justin beiber movie. Please kill me now.  
><strong>Jinta Hanakari:<strong> BWAHAHAHHHAHA!  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki: <strong>PLEASE. I'm begging you. Tell someone to kill me. /)_(\  
><strong>Karin Kurosaki:<strong> omq. They're singing along.


	6. The bet

**Karin Kurosaki: **Wake up feel the air that I'm breathing, I can't explain this feeling that I'm feelin'. I won't go another day without you. (**Yuzu Kurosaki**, **Rukia Kuchiki**, **& 34 others **like this)  
><strong>Rukia Kuchiki:<strong> hold on I promise it gets bright, and when it rains I'll hold you even tighter. And I won't go another day without you. (**Karin Kurosaki**, **Ichigo Kurosaki**, & **4 others** like this)  
><strong>Inoue Orihime:<strong> AJ RAFAEL! (**Karin Kurosaki**, **Rukia Kuchiki,** & **2 others** like this)

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** I'M SOOO BOOOOORED.

**Karin Kurosaki:** OOOH I love makin' bets with Shinigamis'! YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN _RENJI ABARAI  
><em>**Renji Abarai: **ahha in you dreams LITTLE GIRL!

**Renji Abarai: **NEVER ever call Karin a little girl... (**Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, **& **32 others **like this)

(two weeks later)

**Ichigo Kurosaki** is now in a relationship with **Rukia Kuchiki** (**12031234904494 people **like this)

**Karin Kurosaki **to **Renji Abarai:** I win

* * *

><p>mhmm I wonder what was the bet ;]<p> 


End file.
